


Day 30 - Something Hot

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [30]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Heatwave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake blow a fuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

Sweat rolls off Blake’s neck and down between his shoulder blades; he can feel the trickle travel down his back, not nearly enough relief from the overwhelming heat beating down on him.

            He puts the tractor in park and heads back to the house. He deliberately woke up at 5 to get most of the field work done before the sun was up, but the heat has still been unbearable, especially now that its lunchtime. It has been one of the hottest summers on record in Oklahoma, and despite doing every rain dance known to man, there seems to be no release in sight. It’s almost enough to make Blake want to go back to LA where there’s at least a pool to sit in all day. But, as the saying goes, there’s no end to work on a farm, even with the help he has. At least today’s work is done. All Blake wants to do now is pour himself a cold drink, and lie down in glorious air conditioning. The fact that Adam’s already upstairs with 10 fans pointed at him in bed makes the idea all that much more appealing.

            As soon as he’s poured his drink, however, the kitchen goes dark; there’s a brief whirring sound followed by a loud clunk. Then, silence.

            “Oh for fuck sakes,” Blake groans, and starts to look for a flashlight. He hears a crash from upstairs and then Adam’s voice. “What happened?”

            “I think you blew a fuse!”

            “Hey, I just asked!” Adam yells again, stomping down the stairs.

            “No I mean literally,” Blake laughs, finally finding a flashlight in one of the kitchen cabinets as Adam meets him in the kitchen. “The AC’s been running nonstop for days. With all your extra plugged in crap, it was probably too much for the circuit.”

            “Excuse me,” Adam says, as Blake heads for the circuit breaker. “All _my_  plugged in crap? Who told me to bring the Xbox this time?”

            “Only because you complained last time I did chores and you refused to help!”

            “I’m from the city, I am useless in the face of farm tools!”

            “Cause you don’t want to learn, that’s your problem!”

            “Oh, I have a problem, right, me the one who doesn’t want to spend his day elbow deep in cow shit.”

            “Why do you even come out here then?”

            “Because of you asshole, why d’you think?!”

            Blake flips the main switch back and forth and the power switches back on with a reassuring hum.

            “Better take it easy on the system for the rest of the day,” Blake says. “Only the necessary appliances.”

            Adam still looks relatively pissed off, but Blake knows it’ll pass; they bicker like that all the time. It used to worry Blake, that they were both too hotheaded to handle each other, but it kind of works.

            “I’m going back to bed,” Adam pouts, padding back upstairs. He stops on the stairs and looks back at Blake expectantly. “You gonna join me or what?”

            Blake grins and walks up to meet him, stopping on the stair below Adam so they’re exactly equal height and he can pull him in for a devastating kiss that if prolonged it going to result in falling down the stairs and a couple of broken necks.

            “You’re so fucking sweaty, it’s gross,” Adam complains, lips wet, breath hot on Blake’s skin.

            “Want to take a shower with me?”

            “Nope,” Adam hooks his fingers in Blake’s belt loops as he dives in for another kiss, lingering to bite at Blake’s bottom lip. “Make me as sweaty as you first.”

            The really good thing about being in a “hotheaded relationship?” The make up sex is amazing.

            


End file.
